Bon Appetite
by Mrs. James Harold Potter
Summary: [oneshot]When James takes Lily out for ice cream, she opts for some 'unusual toppings'. He soon finds out that he is in for a lot more than he originally bargained. LJ! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. There, are you happy? I said it.

**A/N: Haven't done any one-shots yet, but I this first is going to be for the August Ice Cream Contest. Lol…this isn't going to be anything that is supposed to be remotely serious, but you know. shrugs Late night writing binges always manage to get the best of me.**

**Also, if you liked this story, please check out my other story, Searching for Love.**

Bon Appetite

"Lils?" James Potter announced, bursting into their home. The ground was scattered with cardboard boxes with names of certain rooms throughout the house, such as 'bedroom' or 'study'. They would be moving again soon. But in good reason! Several months ago, Lily and James Potter were blessed with the news that Lily would be giving birth to a child in late July. A boy or girl, James and Lily did not know. And despite James's continuous pleas to find out the sex, Lily remained confident in her decision.

"I'm here!" she called waving cheerily as James came through the door, slightly breathless. "What happened?" she asked, her right hand falling to the small swell on her stomach. Pregnancy was not exactly as her mother had put it—'an enlightening experience'. It was more of a 'pain in the arse', as James liked to put it. The nausea that she suffered in the morning, along with the strange food cravings, and endless head and stomach aches was enough to make anyone irritable.

James put up with it all the same. He smiled, joked—did anything in his ability to make Lily's pregnancy as easy of an experience as possible. Although his attempts were not as effective as he wanted them to be, she loved him dearly for it all the same. "How is he?" asked James eagerly, sitting down next to Lily, kissing her gently on the cheek, caressing her stomach.

Lily grinned, punching his arm playfully. "Shhh!! She wouldn't like it if you called her a boy!" She picked up James's calloused hand, stroking it with her smooth thumb. "So what was it you wanted to tell me, love?" She asked softly, peering curiously into his hazel eyes, with flecks of green and gold standing out, sparkling magnificently.

"Oh! Right…so I was thinking Lily…" he began, perking up with the remembrance of his idea. "Love, I think we should go out." Lily cocked her head to one side, slightly confused. "What do you mean? We can't go out, James…times are dangerous…and well…I just don't…"

"Want to?" He said, completing her sentence. "Feel up to it? Come on, Lils…we haven't gone out in ages. It could do you some good! Please—for me?" He grinned, attempting a pout.

She sighed, leaning back into James's arms. She was tired, to be honest. Pregnancy was proving to be much more difficult than she had expected. Fatigue, not to mention her late night cravings—all leading up to her irritability. She shouldn't have been taking it out on James, who in turn had been working so hard to keep her happy. Then she looked up into his eyes. His beautiful eyes—the perfect shade of hazel. The eyes that she had fallen so deeply in love with. Every aspect of them; the way they glinted gold when he was happy, or flashed when he was angry. How could she say no to that?

"Alright." she said softly, giving into her pleas. The look of delight that had crossed his face was priceless. She cupped his face with her soft hands, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. "But where are we going?" James smiled broadly, taking her hand.

"Come on. Hold on to me. We're apparating there." Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Where could they possibly have been going? Despite her objection, she held onto James's strong arms, a familiar pulling sensation, then a pop, and before she knew it they were in Diagon Alley, right in front of Florean Fortestcues.

"Ice Cream?" she asked, confusedly looking up into James's eyes, which were glinting happily as he led her inside. This didn't make sense. James brought her outside simply to buy her ice cream. "But James, we could have just bought some…couldn't we?" She sighed. It could never be that simple. Always doing the extravagant way of things—James had always done.

"Yes." He turned to face Lily, smile still on his face. "I think you are in need of a pick-me-up. No not liquor." James said, shaking his head beginning to pull Lily towards the parlor. "Ice cream." Lily smiled softly, brushing a hand against his cheek.

"That was really sweet of you." She said softly with a smile, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "I can't even remember the last time I had ice cream, James." she thought pensively, scrunching her face in thought, trying to honestly remember the last time she had eaten ice cream. "Thanks." She took his hand, placing the other on her slightly swelled stomach.

Florean Fortescue's was a brightly colored ice cream parlor, bright sunlight streaming through its large windows. James enjoyed coming here, sitting outside as he slurped his strawberry and chocolate ice cream, watching a passerby make their way down the streets of Diagon Alley. When he was in Hogwarts, his mother would often take him and Sirius here on the days that they got their supplies for the new school year.

"What would you like, love?" he whispered, looking into Lily's emerald green eyes, shining brightly as he asked. "Vanilla with chocolate syrup, right?"

"How did you remember that?" She asked, nodding with a broad smile on her face. "That was our first date ever…and we went to that place in Hogsmeade…and…"

"You told me that you refused to eat anything but vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, and I…"

"…said that you didn't care what you ate as long as it was, as long as it was edible," Supplied Lily, grinning as they ordered and brought their ice cream outside, sitting under one of the tables, sunlight heating them.

Lily spooned some of the vanilla ice cream into her mouth, eager to have some of her favorite dessert. But once the ice cream hit her tongue, she made a face. For some strange reason, the ice cream tasted strange. Something was missing. "Are you sure this is vanilla, James?" She asked peering into the bowl.

"Yeah…it is…why? Is something wrong with it?" He frowned, tasting some of her ice cream, not truly understanding what the problem was. It tasted like it always did. Vanilla-y.

"I'll be right back, James." Lily said, her eyes lighting up with an idea, she excused herself from the table. What in the name of Merlin's beard could she have up her sleeve this time? With a pop, Lily had reappeared standing next to the table, a grocery bag in her hand. "What is that for?" he asked curiously as Lily sat down, beginning to pull out bottles of ketchup and mustard, and an onion. With a flick of a wand, the onions began to magically chop themselves. She scooped them off the table, dumping them into her sundae. She opened the ketchup and mustard beginning to squirt them on top of the onions, gold and red streaks overlapping the sundae's top.

James watched in utter horror as she began spooning the ice cream hastily into her mouth, as if she had been deprived of normal tasting food for so long. "What the bloody hell are you eating, Lils?" He asked. Lily placed her spoon down, a broad smile on her face. "Ice cream…I just added a couple of things to make it taste better." She rested her hands on her stomach, still smiling.

_Ketchup, mustard, and onions? To make it taste better? _

Of course—food cravings. Lily had been having food cravings ever since he found out she was pregnant. But never before had they been this strange. James paid four galleons for the ice cream, and holding onto Lily's hand, they apparated back into their living room.

A genuine smile broke out on Lily's face. She entangled her hands through James's messy hair. "Thanks for this James…I feel much better now." James grinned, although the strong scent of mustard, ketchup, and onions was imminent on her breath. She leaned in to kiss James passionately on the lips. This time it was James who intervened, placing a hand in between their mouths.

"I don't think so."


End file.
